The Shadow's Light
by QueenMercury
Summary: Kuroko was raped as a child and as a result become mute after it had been ongoing for months, meeting Akashi Masaomi in the hospital lead to his mother getting remarried and becoming a new family in which Kuroko gains an older brother. Tetsuya feels nervous around his possessive brother how will their relationship progress while battling the past wounds.
1. Chapter 1

For many years now it has only ever been my mother and I ever since the death of my father when I was toddler, my mother hid her pain and sorrow from me so that I would not feel conflicted whether or not her grief was my fault; apparently that is what the doctor said after delivering the news of his passing to her.

Around the time I turned 5 my mother had trouble earning enough money for the both of us so she was unable to take me into a day care while she worked and instead had turned to the next door neighbour and seemed rather fond of us. A kind man had gained her trust to be left in taking care of her precious child, it took a few weeks before she become more confidant that I would be safe in his care and so she stopped calling to check in on us every few hours and by the time she came home she was ecstatic to see me again.

Almost immediately after the calls dropped everything changed about this man, he showed me his true colors; a wolf in sheep's clothing. It started out as just light touches nothing I would have taken too much notice of but I did have a nagging feeling at the back of my mind but I pushed it aside, he always made sure to spoil me as if to win my favor; now that I think about it it was probably so that I would be too excited about something I liked rather than something that seemed strange or gave off a bad feeling.

Over time mother gained a promotion and her work hours grew longer but not once did I complain no matter how lonely I got and the bigger the bad feeling grew inside me, sometimes she would work late into the night and I would be made to take baths with the man and thats the first sign that should have screamed alert and yet I didn't want to worry mother.

His hand gently rubbed his big hands along my chest and the feeling made me sick to the stomach but I forced it down, too afraid to say anything as it would be pointless worrying for my mother since he claimed it was checking to make sure I was healthy and not getting sick or something along those lines.

I always dreaded when the time came for mother to leave and wished that time would hurry for her to come home sooner, on one particular night mother had gotten so busy at work that she had to stay the night; I will never forget that night as it still haunts me till this very day.

I went to bed earlier than usual as to avoid his creepy presence but something felt so very wrong that night that I couldn't sleep and it wasn't long until that man snuck into my bed and began feeling my thighs in a more forceful disgusting way than he ever touched me before, it was as if something was holding him back from going any further before, he enveloped my small tiny body in his firm grasp as I was frozen in place unable to speak and move.

I was stripped of my clothing as I begun to panic and somehow managed to move but he just held me down and whispered "You don't want you mother to get hurt do you?" his breath was hot and heavy as the stench of a strong liquor invaded my sense of smell, he kept licking my body everywhere making my skin sticky and wet as tears flooded my vision.

His hand lowered down to my backside and that's when I learned of true fear, his fingers stretched my insides as my screams ripped through the thick atmosphere but nothing happened; everything remained the same and then he stopped for a few seconds just to replace his fingers with something even bigger as the searing pain became to much to bear I blacked out.

I woke up after wards laying on my back a naked sticky mess, everything was a very dull pain and yet I could not find the strength to move it was as if everything was stripped away from me, my lower half has never felt so painful and disgusting before.

I felt so indifferent to everything around me but I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks as sobs ripped through my throat, he returned to the room and begun stroking my blue locks and the words he said then will stay with me forever.

"You're so beautiful"

...

I didn't know how to act, speak or anything; how could I explain to my mother then what happened when I myself was too young to understand at the time. My mother was worried about me so much and I felt horrible for making her feel that way but I couldn't do anything.

I had lost my own voice ever since it started and the light in my eyes grew dull and empty, I felt my life fading from my existence every day and the man continued this 'whatever this is' for many months until my mother got suspicious of him and claimed she will be staying at work tonight again.

Little did we know that she had taken that day off just so she could visit a police station and convince one of the officers to accompany her home because she had a bad feeling about the man babysitting her child.

...

I would be awake during every encounter of his activities but not because I wanted to it was just that I had grown accustomed to the pain and I would just remain a lifeless doll, I would stare up at the cieling as he towered over top of my small frame as he relieved himself inside me.

'Knock Knock'

He stopped thrusting his sweaty body and quickly dressed himself as he made his way to the door, I couldn't hear the conversation very well but I didn't really care besides it wasn't as if it was my mother anyway.

I could feel the slight vibrations of hurried footsteps on the tatami mats as they grew stronger and more frantic, the door slide open and I turned my head to the left to glance at the intruder only to have us both gasp at the shock realisation.

"Tetsuya!"

Her tears were like waterfalls as she fell to the ground beside me and scooped me up into her warm comforting embrace, I was in too much shock to even hug her back and the other thought running through my head was that I didn't want to dirty her; before I knew it my tears spilled out as well.

...

The police officer had restained and imprisoned that man after he followed my mother inside the apartment and upon witnessing the scene of my defiled and dirtied body he acted immediately, that man was now rotting in a jail cell for who knows how long as they refused to tell me but mother kept telling me in a calm neutral voice that he will never come back.

I was taken to the hospital in an ambulance and was kept for a week as they feared I may have recieved internal damage also I had to be taken to the psychiatrist everyday for an hour since I hadn't spoken a word nor shown any semblance of emotion towards anything, what was I supposed to do? How did I used to act in certain situations? How... do I... smile?

...

I was able to convey certain things to the pyschiatrist by writing and drawing but never did I speak but I was able to force my voice out to my mother who hid her suffering from me.

"I love you, mother"

It came out croaky and more of a whisper but she heard it none the less and she clung to me as if I may disappear while she repeated the words to me.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry"

Mother refused to go home during my stay at the hospital mainly because she hated to leave my side in such a vulnerable state but the doctors insisted that she would need to leave that apartment as it would worsen my emotional state so she is now starting the arrangements to move home.

So the first day I spent without her was just me wallowing in the lonliness and since I wasn't mean't to leave my room without my IV drip which mean't I walked the hospital halls with the stand as it had the armrest joined to it making it easier for me to wander around since my body was still very much in pain from the tears and injuries I had.

A few people bumped into me without noticing I was there and that's when I started realising I had very little presence, it must be because I'm not trying to stand out or rather I'm trying to hide my existence from the world; I had decided that I would have to be the one who would need to dodge out of their way since they won't notice me.


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered pretty far from my room but I wasn't worried since I remembered my room number however it was quite confusing as these hallways all looked the same and nothing really stood out as an indication of it being another area, all of a sudden a group of doctors and nurses burst out of two big doors that swung open wide enough for them to push out a bed with a person sleeping on it.

I realized I was in their way at the last second and I was pulled to the side into another roomalong with my IV drip nearly falling to the floor but was caught before it collided with the hard flooring not that I paid any attention to it; with my body facing having turned as to face the open doorway watching the people retreat further down the hallway, I stood still for a moment as I pondered whether or not I should turn around and look at who pulled me away.

I felt terrified thinking it could be someone like ' _ **him**_ '.

"Are you alright?" a mans voice asked and despite my fear I could feel the soft tone in it.

I slowly turned around but still refused to lift my head while taking a few steps back.

"You seem rather pale, I hope you're alright. Are you a sick patient?"

He seemed genuinely worried about me but I refused to do anything.

"Should I get a nurse to help you?" As he offered his help he placed his hand on my shoulder, I could feel so much gentleness radiating from him but I acted on fear as my small weak hand slapped his bigger more firmer hand away.

I started cowering in front of him afraid of the circumstances of doing something so bald like that, I shrunk in on myself for a few moments as I waited for the man's reaction but nothing came until he spoke.

"Are you scared of me? I may appear scary but I wouldn't hurt you" He sounded sincere and worried as if he had hurt me.

"Kuroko-kun! What are you doing here?" Hearing my name had me spinning around to meet the voice which belonged to one of the nurses who cared for me.

"You know you shouldn't be wondering around alone... 'gasp' Akashi-san! My apologies for not noticing.." the nurse started to apologise for some reason that seemed odd since I don't think she did anything wrong.

"Oh don't mind me besides you were just doing your job and I am glad you are here since I think I have terrified Kuroko-kun somehow" The tall red haired man explained casually.

The nurse turns to me now "Kuroko-kun shall we go back to your room your mother should be back soon since it's almost lunch time?"

I nodded in agreement.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Akashi-san and I deeply apologise for interupting your busy schedule and now I must take kuroko-san ba..."

"Nurse! please help me my sister is vomiting" A teenage girl came running down the hall towards us and I glanced around and noticed there are hardly any nurses in this area at all they might be busy.

"Oh of course right away oh wait um..."

"Do not worry I will escort Kuroko-kun back to his room so go ahead" The Akashi man interrupted obviously offering his help so that she could attend to the sick patient.

"Oh thank you sir" With that she quickly made her way towards the girls sister.

"Shall we go Kuroko-kun?" I looked up and what I saw was different than what I was expecting I man with a gentle aura surrounding his very being as he held out his big hand for me to take in my small tiny one.

I decided to trust him which felt weird because I still refused to let anyone touch me except my mother or unless she was there with me.

We walked hand in hand down the hallway as I pulled my IV drip along making our way towards my room, I didn't even notice that the man didn't know my room number or where it was located since I couldn't talk but I suppose he was expecting me to lead or most likely tell him the number.

By the time we arrived it made me realize just how far I wondered off to and made a mental note to be more observant of these things, I lead Akashi-san inside my room and towards the chair my mother uses which he took politely.

"What is your whole name Kuroko-kun? if you don't mind me asking, my name is Akashi Masaomi"

I didn't know how to answer that so I started looking for something around the room until I spotted the clipboard on the end of my bed with all my information on it and hastily removed it before I handed it to him carefully.

He glanced over it rather quickly and spoke up "So your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's a very nice name and it suits you very well"

I could feel a slight blush dust my cheeks at the compliment.

"So why is it that you are in the hospital, Kuroko-kun?"

I looked away afraid of what he will see if he looks into my eyes at that moment as the fear resurfaced itself.

"I'm sorry Kuroko-kun for bringing up such a sensitive topic, will you forgive me?"

I glanced up and caught the sight of his expression which harboured guilt and worry so I nodded to remove those expressions and wished the more neutral yet kind and gentle face appeared instead, it worked.

The door opened abruptly and I almost jumped out of my spot, a doctor walked in and was surprised to see a stranger inside but remained unphased as he me even though I didn't return the gesture since Akashi-san was the only adult I could even go near and yet I managed to hold hands with him but with everyone else I felt a sense of distrust towards them.

The doctor got close to me and tried to pull me up onto the bed by my underarms but I wouldn't have it and started thrashing in my spot and making whimpers of sorts.

"Kuroko-kun you don't need your mother to be here everytime I need to give you a check up, so please behave!"

He wouldn't let me go and forcefully tried to remove my shirt and even though I have been through this numerous times I couldn't help or fight my reaction's, the tears poured down my cheeks.

"STOP IT!" A powerful commanding tone broke the tension in the air like a knife.

"Can't you see how distraught the child is and by forcing him is not going to make it better"

The very second he let go of me I leapt off the bed snatching my drip stand then instinctively running towards Akashi-san and hiding behind his legs as a safety measure while gripping the material of his pant's tight.

"Sir please this boy is just being stubborn and only acts this way for attention, it's his way of throwing a tantrum because his mother isn't here to.."

Akashi cut him off "YOU do NOT have the right to treat a patient this way let alone a child who is clearly uncomfortable and refuses to be touched, GET OUT"

The doctor looked terrified and left with his tail between his legs, I felt a soft gentle weight on my head; it felt comforting. I lifted my head to lock eyes with the red haired man who I didn't realize had such fiery red eyes which looked down upon me with another worried look.

I didn't to see this kind man with such a sad expression so I did something I hoped ould make it go away.

 _"Thank you"_

It sounded more like a whisper but it was loud enough that he could hear it and he did because the next instant his face changed into one that harboured happiness and pride though I don't understand why.


End file.
